We're predatory species
by Jana in wonderland
Summary: When Elena Gilbert dies, Klaus sees no reason to stay in Mystic Falls so he and Rebekah decide to move to the small town of Beacon Hills. When Rebekah meets Derek, the alpha of the local pack, they don't start off too well but soon they find that they need eachother more than they could ever imagine.
1. Chapter 1: A new life

**Hey guys! This is my very first fanfiction :)**

**Don't forget to review!**

* * *

Klaus looked over at his little sister who was sitting in the passenger seat next to him. "A new life, sister." he said in a failed attempt to make his sister smile once again.

"I don't want to run anymore, Nik." she said, resting her head against the window. A sigh escaped Klaus' lips as he focused his eyes on the road once again.

"Don't act like you actually liked Mystic Falls, Rebekah." he said, slightly irritated by his sisters attitude. "I didn't." she answered her brother.

"See, and now we have a chance to a new life." Klaus said, smiling at his sister who just glared at him. "A new life, huh? You're just saying that cause thanks to me your precious doppleganger is dead." she hissed.

Klaus sighed and shook his head "I'm done, there's no reasoning with you." he said and the rest of the drive was in silent until the crossed the border of Beacon Hills.


	2. Chapter 2: I'm the new girl

**This is a lot longer than the first chapter, I hope you enjoy though :)**

**Don't forget to review and all that stuff!**

* * *

"Where are you going?" Klaus asked his little sister as she headed for the door. "School." she answered like it was a normal thing for her to go back to school. "Why? Bekah, we're not going to stay here so why bother going to school?" Klaus asked her. "And besides that, there are werewolves around, diffrent werewolves than what we're used to, they're dangerous." he continued but Rebekah just rolled her eyes and ran out of the door.

"Rebekah Mikaelson." the blonde said to the women who started looking through a bunch of papers to look for her schedule and all that other stuff. "Here it is, if you have any problems with what so ever you can always come back here." the lady said with a smile on her face. Rebekah nodded "Thank you but there won't be any problems, I'm sure of it." she answered with a faked smile before turning around, on her way to find her locker. "Who's that?"... "She's probably new here." she heard people whisper behind her back, little did they know she could hear them.

After a while she finally found her locker, while she was standing there she heard someone talking behind her. "Derek called me this morning." one of them said. "Why?" the other one said, completely confused. "He said there are vampires in town." the first one answered. Rebekah started listening even closer when she heard that, those must be the werewolves Nik told her about. "What? Vampires don't exist!" The second one said while the other one sighed "I also thought werewolves didn't exist, Stiles. But guess what, I am one!" he said before walking off. "That was easy to find." Rebekah muttered to herself before closing her locker once again and walking off to find her first class.

After school Rebekah decided to stick around to watch the lacrosse training. She didn't even know what lacrosse was but she wanted to see the werewolf in action since she now knew already one of them. 'I found one of those werewolves." she texted her brother before she started pretending to do her homework, but actually she was just watching them. "Oh my god, Scott. Do you see that blonde girl sitting on the bleachers?" she heard the guy named Stiles say and after that Scott - the werewolf - looked at her. "Yeah, why?" he asked. "She's totally watching us." Stiles said and once again Scott looked at Rebekah "Stiles, she's doing her homework." he said. Rebekah smirked slightly as she listened to their convo. "Hey, have you heard anything from Derek?" Stiles asked Scott after a while, and the dark haired guy shook his head "No, he's probably trying to find out who the vampires are." he told the other guy.


	3. Chapter 3: The Alpha

**Hey! So here's the third chapter! Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

A soft sigh escaped Rebekah's pink lips as she walked through the forest. She didn't understand why Klaus wanted to go hunt in the forest, it was clear that no one was there and she was really craving blood right now.

She was bout to give up and go home when suddenly she heard a noise behind her, like footsteps or something. _Finally_, she thought as she turned around to see where the noise came from. A tall, dark haired guy was standing there with his hands in the pockets of his jacket. "You know, it could be dangerous in the forest, especially at night." the man said with a smirk on his face. Rebekah nodded "Trust me, I know." she said before her fangs appeared and she attacked him, smacking him on the ground so she was on top of him, ready to sink her teeth in his neck and satisfy her hunger.

To much of her displease the man was able to push her off. "You're the vampire." he muttered, more to himself than to her. "And that makes you the alpha werewolf, am I right?" Rebekah asked even though she knew she was right, any other werewolf wouldn't have been able to push her away like that. He only nodded. "And does the alpha have a name?" she asked him, slightly annoyed. "Derek, Derek Hale." he answered, shoving his hands in his pockets once again. Rebekah nodded "I'm Rebekah, Rebekah Mikaelson. Original vampire." a smirk appeared on her face at the last part. Derek raised his eyebrow "Original vampire?" he asked. Rebekah smirked as she crossed her arms "You should've done your homework better." but Derek ignored her "Are you the only one?" he asked her. "No." she answered honestly, but she wasn't planning on telling him much more.

"How many vampires are in town?"

"Why would I tell you that?" She snapped at him, he was definitely annoying her right now. "Why are you here?" and another question. Rebekah sighed "Again, why would I tell you that? I'm not so dumb to tell a werewolf all my secrets." she answered, turning around and started walking. "Goodbye, Derek. I'm sure we'll meet again."


	4. Chapter 4: The Original & The Alpha

**Hey guys, thank for the positive reviews on my other chapters! I really hope you'll enjoy this one as well. I decided to keep writing like I started otherwise it might get confusing haha :p**

* * *

Rebekah walked into the house that she shared with her brother after another day of school. She was already thinking of quitting school, she didn't seem to make any friends and she was bored all the time, at least Mystic Falls had a cheerleading team!

She sighed softly when she noticed that the house was empty. Klaus seemed to be gone all the time and every time he left he told her he had to take care of some business, hybrid business Rebekah assumed.

The doorbell rang. Rebekah wondered who on earth that could be. She hoped it was a human, someone she could feed on, she hadn't fed in so long!

She walked towards the front door, getting annoyed when the doorbell rang again. "Well, well, you must be the last one I'd expect." she said with a smirk on her face as she looked at Derek Hale who was standing in front of her door.

"We need to talk."

"Why would an alpha want to talk to a vampire?"

"Can we go for a walk?"

"Why? Are you scared of the vampire's house?" Rebekah answered, the smirk on her face growing bigger.

Derek rolled his eyes at her "Just walk with me." Rebekah sighed and then nodded before stepping out of the door and closing it behind her.

Since her house was very close to the forest, they were walking through the forest in only a few seconds. "So, why did you want to talk to me?" Rebekah asked after a while as she stopped walking to face Derek. "There are more hunters in town."

Rebekah raised an eyebrow "So?" She didn't care about werewolf hunters, they couldn't hurt her. No hunter could, unless they had the dagger and white oak ash, or a white oak dagger wich was impossible to find.

Before Derek could even open his mouth to say anything, a shot was fired right at them, and another, and another. They started running, no idea in wich direction, just away from the hunters. Another shot was fired followed by a scream, a scream that came from Rebekah who was shot in the leg. Why did it hurt so much? A regular bullet would hurt but not that much the only other reason why it would hurt so much was if it were wooden bullets but why would werewolf hunters use wooden bullets? Unless they were...vampire hunters.

Rebekah looked behind her as she kept running, only half of the hunters were now running behind them. For some reason she recognized them she just couldn't remember where she had seen them before. But then it came to her, they were there when her father hunted her brother down, they were vampire hunters turned by her father to hunt them down.

After a while she stopped running the hunters had given up, for now at least, and so she was safe. She had no idea where Derek went, she had lost track of him somewhere during the running.

"I was beginning to worry they caught you." Rebekah said sarcastically as Derek came from behind the trees. "Are you okay?" he asked her, truly worried.

Rebekah looked up at him, surprised by him being worried about _her. _"Uh...yeah, I'm fine. I'll heal." she said before pulling the bullet out of her leg, it hurt but not as much as getting shot. "Do you know who they were?" Derek asked her. She nodded before looking up at him "They're vampires, they're here to kill me."


	5. Chapter 5: Training to be vampire slayer

**This chapter isn't all that great but I promise the next one will be better, I just needed to get the whole romance thing in there. Hope you still like it though!**

* * *

Rebekah took a deep breath as she tried to think this all through. For some reason the vampires wanted her death and that was probably the reason why Klaus dumped her in this little town. She knew that they were working with the werewolf hunters, she didn't understand why though. To be honest she didn't understand anything of what was going on.

She was now with Derek in the old Beacon Hills Rail Depot, trying to come up with a plan to get rid of the hunters. His pack was at school, where she was supposed to be as well, she wondered if someone noticed she was gone, if someone cared. Probably not, since she didn't have any friends anyway.

She had told Derek everything she knew about how to kill a vampire. "Just stake them right through the heart with a wooden stake. But they're very old wich means they're strong so be careful." Derek looked at her with a fake shocked expression on his face "Does the centuries old vampire with no heart actually care?" Rebekah narrowed her eyes at him before punching his arm, pretty hard "Shut up."

He chuckled "I'm just kidding, Rebekah." for the first time since they've met he smiled at her and Rebekah couldn't help but smile back, she even blushed a little. She would deny it but was he right? Did she really start caring about him? She didn't want him to get hurt, yes, and she didn't hate him or even disliked him...to be honest she really _liked_ him.

Rebekah started think about it, did she feel something more for him? For a werewolf? She hadn't felt like this since the twenties. Wait...was she in _love_? Holy shit...no that can't be right, right?

"Are you okay?" Dereks voice made Rebekah come back from her thoughts. "Yes, I'm fine." she looked up at him. "So...uhm...staking vampires with a wooden stake will kill them, using vervain will hurt them temporary and a bite from a werewolf kills them in a few hours." she continued explaining the whole vampire thing, trying to get her mind of things.


	6. Chapter 6: We're predators

**You know you have issues when you start fangirling about your own fanfic...oh well. Anyways I hope you guys like it and since the last one was so short I decided to make this a little longer :p.**

**Don't forget to review!**

* * *

"Not good enough." Rebekah said as she threw Derek on the ground when he tried to attack her. "Really? Aren't you supposed to be..." before she could finish her sentence, Derek had gotten up and pushed her against the wall with a stake against her chest, their faces only a few inches apart. "Better." was all she could bring out.

They stood there for a minute just looking at each other, neither of them moved, besides Derek who dropped the stake he had been holding. But then...their lips touched. It wasn't very long before Derek pushed himself away from her.

Rebekah looked at him and just stood there in silence. What did just happen? She was sure about one thing though, she liked him...a lot but she was a vampire and he a werewolf.

"What?" she said after a while of awkward silence. "It's wrong, it shouldn't have happened." he didn't even face her as he spoke wich annoyed her. "I'm a werewolf..." he continued. Rebekah sighed "And I'm immortal." He turned back around to face her again "You know that's not our only problem." he raised his voice at her before turning around again. "It was a mistake." he said before walking away.

Rebekah walked away as well, fighting back the tears. Screw vampire hunters, she could take them herself. Or she could run, like she had her whole life. But she was tired of running and at least back then she had her brother but now she was all alone.

A few tears rolled down her cheeks as she walked home. Was she really crying over a werewolf? Someone who knew nothing about her, someone who didn't even care.

As she walked into her house she walked straight to the basement where all the stakes and what not were. At least Klaus was kind enough to leave those with his sister. She decided that when she was done here she'd track him down and kick his ass but first she had to survive the vampire vampire hunters wich wasn't as easy as it sounded especially not since she's all on her own now.

* * *

Rebekah walked outside into the darkness. It was late and she was craving blood. As she walked down the street she noticed a drunk girl who looked like no one would miss her anyway. Rebekah smiled to herself as she licked her lips, her fangs appeared and so did the veins around her eyes before she pushed the girl against the wall of one of the houses, she made sure no one was arround before sinking her teeth into the girls neck, one hand covering her mouth while the other kept her pushed against the wall.

Suddenly someone pushed Rebekah on the ground, the girl she had been feeding on dropped on the ground, unconscious. "Get off of me!" she hissed before pushing Derek off. She pushed herself from the ground and softly kicked against the leg of the girl who didn't respond. "I won't let you kill innocent people." Derek said behind her.

Rebekah smirked before kneeling down to feel if the girl still had a pulse "We're predatory species, Derek." she said. The girl didn't have any pulse, she was death, not that Rebekah cared though, she had killed before. "We're predators, we don't have to be killers."

Rebekah laughed sarcastically "Well, technically I do cause you know, I'm a vampire and vampires need blood to survive. And unless you want me to rob a blood bank, this is the next best thing."

"You don't know what you're dealing with, it happens rarely and it happens for a reason. Sometimes the shape you take reflects the person you are." Rebekah's jaw dropped slightly "Wait, so now we're suddenly discussing why I'm a vampire? Wow, you really are completely clueless aren't you?" she knew what he ment, he thought she'd always had been like this and it hurt, a lot. She sighed softly before shaking her head and walking away. "Wait, what about the body?!" he called after her.

Rebekah turned around to face him "Animal attack." she hissed as she gave him a glare before turning and walking away.


	7. Chapter 7: The tale of the originals

**Is it bad to fangirl about your own fanfics? Cause I'm freaking out here cause I just want Derek&Rebekah to be together and happy and just asdfghhjkjkhgfd**

**Anywaysssssss, I hope you guys like this chapter & don't forget to review!**

* * *

A few days went by since Rebekah and Derek had talked. She was still pissed at him for just making assumptions that weren't even true. At least the hunters had disappeared for a while now, so there was still something good going on so she was still able to go to school and she even made friends.

When she walked out of the school a chevrolet camaro stopped right in front of her. "Get in." she heard the voice of Derek and immidiatley rolled her eyes. "Keep driving." she hissed. "Not before you get in." he answered.

"You know I could just throw your little expensive car to the other side of the parking lot, right?" she said, with a threatening tone in her voice but he didn't seem to care cause he just rolled his eyes at her. "Just get in the car, Bekah." the blonde narrowed her eyes "Don't, ever, call me bekah." she hissed before walking tot the passenger side and getting into the car.

"We need to talk." Derek said as he drove off after she had gotten into the car.

"About what?"

"About the night you killed that girl."

"Oh you mean the night that you basically called me a cold hearted killing bitch."

Derek narrowed his eyes "I never called you that." Rebekah snapped her head his way "No but you said that sometimes the shape you takes reflects the person you are and since I'm a vampire that's basically the same thing. You don't even know how I got this way." she sighed before turning her head towards the window again. "Then what happened?" he asked her.

A sigh escaped her lips as she started to tell the story of how she got turned and why. "My little brother got killed by werewolves. My mother and father came up with a way so we could protect ourselves. That night they gave us wine laced with blood and then my own father drove his sword right through my heart and he did the same thing to my brothers. When we woke up he gave us blood to complete the transformation. There was no bite involved, a bite won't turn you into a vampire, you have to actually die in order to become a vampire."

"I'm sorry, Rebekah. I didn't know..."

"Stop acting like you really care, Derek! No one cares, no one ever cares! My own brothers don't even care." she said, fighting back the tears. She wasn't gonna let him see her cry, she'd rather stab herself twenty times than let that happen.

"What if I actually do care?" He asked her, looking at her for a brief second before focusing on the road again.

Rebekah sighed and it took a few minutes before she answered "That wouldn't change a thing."


	8. Chapter 8: He holds on, she let's go

**Here's the next chapter! I hope you guys like this, I certainly enjoyed writing it. Don't forget to review!**

* * *

Rebekah sighed softly as she opened the front door before walking inside the house. Derek kept haunting her thoughts, what was he even trying to do? Get close to her? She never let anyone come close to her but...would she make an exception for him? No...no she wouldn't, she _couldn't_! She's immortal, he isn't...that's just asking for problems and then there's also the hunter thing going on. Maybe she was just ment to spend an eternity alone instead.

Before Rebekah knew it she was pushed against the wall by someone, she certainly did not see that one coming. "Let go of me!" she screamed before pushing the vampire who had attacked her away. "You don't attack an original just like it." she said as she grabbed the stake the vampire had dropped when she had pushed him away. She walked closer he just laughed at her "You've changed, Rebekah." he said. Rebekah frowned at him, what was he talking about? "You care about him, don't you? _You_ care about a werewolf." Rebekah narrowed her eyes. "Your father would be very disappointed in you. And so would your mom, did you know she's actually the one that send us here." Rebekah's eyes widened before she stabbed the vampire.

As much as she kept denying it she knew he was right, she cared about a werewolf. She knew it was dangerous and it would become her death, or his...or both. She sighed and shook her head softly, she could only see one solution, not to safe her self, to safe _him._ She knew the vampire hunters would do everything to find her and after that her brothers...if they hadn't found them already, she had to get out of town.

She shook her head, she was going to do exactly what she didn't want to do, not anymore. She was going to run to keep people safe.

After a few minutes of thinking what on earth she was going to do and where she was going she started getting some stuff together...almost in vampire speed. While she packed her stuff she contemplated where she was going. England maybe? Or Australia? Or maybe Italy! She was sure she was going to leave the country though.

As she walked outside to put everything in the car she heard a voice behind her "What are you doing?"

"Packing." she answered, avoiding eye contact.

"Where are you going?"

"Just...going away for a while."

"No, you're running."

Rebekah sighed and looked up, right in the blue eyes of Derek Hale but she didn't say anything. "And once you start running you'll never stop, you'll always be running." he said to her. "You think I don't know that? I've been running my entire life so I wouldn't get killed, but now..." _I'm running to keep you safe_, she finished the sentence in her head. "But now what?" he asked her. "I'm running so you don't get killed!"

Derek laughed, Rebekah narrowed her eyes at him "I can protect myself, Bekah." she raised her eyebrow "No! You can't! Vampires are dangerous! And there are a lot of them, more than you think. And they can rip you apart just like that. But since they're obviously after me and my family...if I leave, you and everyone else will be safe." she before she walked towards the drivers side of the car. "But I don't want you to leave." he said as he grabbed her arm to stop her from walking away. They were now a few inches away from each other before Derek leaned in and kissed her softly, not pulling back this time.

After a minute or so Rebekah pulled back slowly "Goodbye, Derek." she whispered before getting in the car and driving off, a few tears streaming down her face as she left.

* * *

**asdfghtrsf;h I hate this ending but it had to be done for the next chapters so don't hate me for doing this haha.**


End file.
